Maikeru Mādokku
Maikeru Madokku also known as Maikeru 'Howling Mad' Madokku and Maikeru 'Super Foot' Madokku. Is a Member of an unknown clan that passively absorbs senjutsu chakra. Unlike his clan that goes into a rage when this energy is used he stays calm and fights more fluently. Background At some point in time he met Hiruzen Sarutobi after he was released from the Kaima Form experiments. Hiruzen found him washed up ashore and brought the unconscious child to his hideout. This child told Hiruzen what had happened over the past year. Hiruzen took him to the ocean side where Maikeru demonstrated sage mode and the kaima form as well has his newly developed taijutsu. Explaining that he trained in taijutsu under the pressure of several thousand tons of water he could easily out do most people. Personality He generally doesn't enjoy hurting people and would rather scare them off or wound them to the point that they cant fight. Such as breaking someones kneecaps as he did the first time he fought Sasuke. He is also noted to be quite torturous in interrogation injecting bullet ant venom under someones fingernails with an inch long needle or cutting them one hundred times on the torso ultimately killing them with a horizontal cut on their abdomen and then decapitation. He has also shown to be comically senile, and forgetful, a clear example is him walking in the wrong direction despite the signs at every cross section. Might Guy also noted that he has a habit of forgetting people very quickly. He has also shown to be quite the pervert hiding in the bath houses by converting his skin to match the background like a chameleon. Appearance Bearing stark resemblance to Kabuto he wears black rimmed circular glasses and has his red hair tied into a ponytail that reached his shoulder blades with two bangs framing his face. He generally only wears dark purple pants that reached mid calf with a thick black belt that held two large pouches. He has claimed that his skin his like leather and goes without shoes. In sage mode his skin turns pale white and his skin grows thick scales that are harder than steel. His eyes get purple markings that reach his mid back and his pupils become slitted and his usually blue eyes turn yellow. In Kaima Form he grows a tail about equivalent to his height with a flat paddle like end. His hands become webbed and grow claws along with this he grows gills around his neck allowing him to breathe underwater. Abilities Like rock lee he lacks in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu but excels in taijutsu and e trained under the pressure of several thousand tons of water every day after unlocking his Kaima form. His taijutsu strongly resembles kickboxing and is performed through two stances. His immense strength is enough to throw a full sized choji and choza with one hand, albeit he was also in sage mode at the time. His speed is almost unparalleled and without sage mode he can run up the side of a cliff and run on water without chakra, when enhanced by sage mode he can run sixty miles in under ten minutes and easily jump over samurai bridge, he claimed he could jump over the Hokage monument and this was proven during pains invasion where he fought along Naruto.